penronpafandomcom-20200214-history
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu (PENStrike)
Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu「九頭龍 冬彦」is a student of Hope's Peak Academy's Class 77-B, and a participant of the Killing School Trip featured in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Appearance He is a slim man known for having a refined face, sometimes coming off as a “baby face”. Because of his fairly short build, Fuyuhiko generally presents an overly aggressive demeanor to assert that he is, in fact, a tough gangster. He has a dusty blond crew cut hair, with a distinct pair of curved lines shaved on each side of his head. He also has freckles along the bridge of his nose and a birthmark near his mouth on the right side. His eyes are gold, and he has permanent blush marks on both cheeks. Befitting his title, Fuyuhiko dresses in traditional Yakuza fashion: well-tailored suits. In the game, he wears a two-piece suit consisting of a dark pinstripe jacket and pants over a white dress shirt. His tie is brown-black with an animal skull emblem on it, and he wears black dress shoes with a platform heel. On his left lapel is a pin that is in the shape of the emblem of the Kuzuryu family, and he wears two silver rings on his right hand. At home, Fuyuhiko usually dons a dark blue-black thong, with a gold dollar sign at the front. Personality When Fuyuhiko does interact with the others (by choice or otherwise), his attitude is combative and irritable. He's easily angered, often threatening and/or insulting other people when they disagree with or complain about his actions. Fuyuhiko is revealed to have self-esteem issues concerning his status as the Ultimate Yakuza and the clan's heir. He does not believe he deserves the title, though he grows out of this. He states that he wants to be strong on his own, and not to simply rely on his family's power to get ahead in life. His goal is to be strong enough to lead his family, rather than to be strong because he leads his family. Because of his insecurities, he is also particularly sensitive about his appearance, as people would expect a big, muscular man to lead a yakuza family, and Fuyuhiko's appearance is the opposite of that. It is suggested that it would not be out of the question for him to react violently if someone were to use the word "baby face" in reference to him. It's also revealed that Fuyuhiko enjoys eating sweets, such as fried dough cookies, which he considers unmanly and shameful and thus tries to keep it a secret. He is also ashamed because he doesn't have any tattoos like "real yakuza" do. Trivia * Fuyuhiko's Star Sign is Leo (fire sign). * He likes to receive BJs while sitting. *Despite wanting to be in control a lot, he doesn’t mind when his partner wants to take the lead. He really likes it when his partner rides him or when he take them from behind. *He might be pretty dominating but he’s pretty bashful about getting something in return after finishing his partner off. But nonetheless he’ll accept (blushing up a storm all the while). *He likes to dirty talk quite a bit and even though it’s just him calling his partner cute and sexy when they make a certain noise or something like that, it’s always very sweet sounding and endearing. Category:Canon Category:Male Characters Category:PENStrike Category:Ryoma Hoshi Category:Characters